


The Seraph's Daemon

by Jessa



Series: Seraph and Daemon [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon!Kylo, Demon!Rose (mention), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mythology References, Oral Sex, Wings, angel!Finn, demon!rey, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: The demon Rey has set up a blind date for her lonely friend, the demon Kylo.This was written in response to a prompt from Skip.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Rey
Series: Seraph and Daemon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723999
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skiplowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/gifts).



> Note about the Mare in Chapter 3:  
> In folklore Mare are said to be malicious entities that ride on people’s chests while they sleep and bring on nightmares. Some say stories of Mare are told by people actually suffering from sleep paralysis / disturbed sleep.
> 
> Note about the smut / triggering content:  
> Chapter 2 is the sexually explicit chapter if you want to avoid the explicit content. No holes mentioned. Chapter 3 has some sexually explicit mentions but no sex.

The demon Kylo studies his reflection in the full-length mirror again. He can’t raise a smile, even though he tries; having not had a guest in a thousand years he’s almost forgotten what it’s like. 

“Don’t fret,” says the demon Rey from the armchair in the corner. “It can’t possibly go worse than last time.”

Kylo jumps at the sound of her voice. He thought he was alone. His focus shifts to her reflection, over his shoulder in the mirror. Dressed down in a pair of old skinny black jeans and a faded yellow tank top; she’s eating microwave popcorn straight from the bag.

“You’ll be fine,” she adds. “Once you get in there. If you like I can watch and make sure you do this time?”

Across the mirror he glares at her, opens his mouth to sass but holds his tongue, knowing anything else he says will just make her tease him even more. He’s grateful she’s set this up for him - he’s terrible at doing it himself - but what he’d really like now is privacy; it’s been a very long time since he last had a date with an angel, and the demon Kylo is nervous.

“Oh alright then, I won’t watch,” Rey groans, pouting theatrically and riffling again through the upper layers of popcorn in the bag. “But if you change your mind-"

“I won’t,” Kylo seethes.

“Fine... but I really do think that once you meet him” - she points a buttery finger - “and make sure you really do meet him… none of that skirting around it you always do… well, I just think you’ll complement each other very well, that’s all. Once you get started. He’s certainly not the type to skirt anyway. Or to be skirted around. That’s for damn sure.”

“What do you mean by that? You said he’s a perfect angel.”

“You’ll see,” says the demon Rey, licking salt from the tip of her finger and dunking her whole buttered fist back inside the bag this time. And once she’s stuffed her mouth full with another handful of popcorn she says no more, too rapt now with the flavours of her favourite food. 

Kylo gives her a withering look. He’s not fond of salty snacks, having always had a sweet tooth, even though he knows that demons really shouldn’t have those. Kylo studies his reflection for a final time, his mind still snagged by self-flagellation. The demon grits his teeth and pushes away the punishing thoughts. He checks his appearance once more in the glass and then he leaves his antechamber to begin the short walk from this room, which he uses for dressing and fretting in, to the one he reserves for entertaining his guests when he tries to have them, which isn’t often. And when they’re not just his centuries-old best frenemy, the demon Rey. 

Over the ages, she’s developed a habit of barging in on him whenever and wherever she likes. Sometimes accompanied by her lover, the demon Rose. So Kylo doesn’t really think of Rey as a guest these days. More like a permanent, if unpredictable, fixture of his lair. And nor does he really mind her presence, even though she ribs him all the time. He used to get lonely before she started showing up but he’s glad she does do it. She seems to understand his penchant for perfect angels. She also seems to understand why he never chases demons. Secretly you see, Kylo wishes he could be an angel too.


	2. Jacquard

The angel Finn has not been waiting for long in the room he’s currently waiting patiently for the demon in now. Like a perfect angel. He is sitting reclined in the chair of a very plush chaise lounge. His hands folded neatly in his lap. Maintaining very good posture; strong through his body’s core. Knees spread apart but not too far. Kept to a polite distance. He’s wearing a very handsome, very scarlet-coloured two-piece jacquard suit, patterned with _fleur de lis_. The delicate shapes accentuate the crush of the suit’s woven velvet and contrast the pearly texture of his very nicest plain white shirt, which he wears fully buttoned beneath the jacket’s open lapels. 

Finn thought the demon Kylo would like this shirt best when paired with this suit. He chose this outfit especially for their blind date. He thought the demon Kylo, who from all Rey’s descriptions sounded nothing less than soft for an angel, let alone a demon - Finn’s certainly met fierce demons so he does know the fierce from the soft - would appreciate the unsubtle combination he’s chosen here of scarlet mixed in with his usual trademark white. Angels don’t always have to wear only white, after all. And sometimes it’s nice to mix things up, especially when on a blind date.

Finn is thinking about his shirt and how sweet he thinks he looks in it when movement catches his eye and he looks up to see what could only be his beau apparent for the evening - the demon Kylo - standing just inside the frame of the door, to this room he’s been waiting inside, like the saint he is. The space is papered with a flocked geometric print of some kind in a dark-on-dark palette. Finn thinks it might be burgundy on charcoal. Candles in the room deepen the darkness of the walls with their shadows but their tiny flames seem to further lighten the demon’s already warm, tokay-coloured eyes. 

The angel trembles at the whole sight of him stopped there in the doorway; tall, dark, tuxedoed, and finished by those eyes. The demon Kylo appears as long in the thigh and deliciously broad across the shoulder. His arms are winged by his black tuxedo jacket. His shoulder-length hair is tousled about the collar of his starched white shirt, a detail that does not wholly surprise Finn, based on what Rey’s told him of Kylo, with all her suggestions that he’s an imperfect demon. Those are Finn’s very favourite kind. They’re very hard to find.

Pleased by all of this, the angel gazes at the nervous-looking creature and takes in some more of his appearance. He notices several braids plaited through the demon’s hair, beginning near his temples. They sweep small sections of his dark and otherwise tangled mane away from his face and expose the lobes of his protuberant ears. Finn finds the combination unusually appealing. He lowers his eyes again to the demon’s white shirt, which he’s buttoned all the way and finished with a black bow tie. The angel smiles and watches a flush creep up from that little touch of the bow tie at his neck to the demon’s cheeks. They are blushing deeply now; the demon seems to know that the angel is assessing him.

“Ah,” Finn sighs. “Well, don’t you just look as salty as a very good hellion should. I’m so glad your friend set us up and told me all about you. Thank you for hosting me here. I’m very much looking forward to our date.” 

“Would you like a drink, Seraph?” 

The eager demon seems to have offered it all in a rush, not even a pleasantry first. And he’s stumbled over some of the syllables. Finn’s stomach flutters at the evidence of his nervousness. He steps carefully towards his bashful counterpart.

“Oh, do you mean a drink of alcohol?” Finn asks. “Something alcoholic? Is that what you mean, Daemon?”

“Yes, Seraph.”

The angel Finn takes another few steps towards the demon Kylo until he is so close they could touch.

“Oh, thank you very much but you must know I don’t drink alcohol,” Finn answers. “I am but a seraph after all, and we really shouldn’t do things like that.”

“Well, of course you are, and of course you shouldn’t, and I’m very sorry, Seraph,” Kylo skirts. “I should have-”

“However,” Finn says, interrupting, “I would very much like a long drink of you, Daemon. You certainly do look as though you could quench a salty thirst as great as the one I seem to have for you.”

* * *

No angel Kylo’s met before has ever been as forthright as this, and he has certainly searched for forthright angels, but normally angels are just so shy. Much too much like himself. And too easily led down paths of submission; also too much like himself. The demon’s eyes explore the angel’s open face. Traverse his warm-toned skin and linger on the soft way he settles his lips after speaking. Trace the curvaceous lines of the intricate braids worked through his hair, appreciating the skilful work; his own braids are so loose and clumsy. But mostly Kylo’s eyes just get lost in the fascinating depths of the angel’s. His mien suggests certain things about him and his eyes appear to confirm them. The demon’s heart begins to swell inside his chest. Perhaps this is the angel he’s been searching so long for.

“Seraph,” Kylo murmurs to Finn, emboldened again but this time it’s not forced; this time the words arrive on his tongue without thought. They’re from his heart. “You aren’t all you seem. Even though we’ve only just met. I can tell that about you.”

“You sound very sure, Daemon. What about me makes you that way?”

“It’s a feeling I have,” Kylo answers, still finding he’s able to speak from his heart. “There’s something inside you. It makes me wonder if perhaps we are more similar than we should be. Given what we both are.” 

“And what are we, Daemon?”

“We are foils, Seraph. Or at least that’s what we’re meant to be.”

“Are you saying there’s something in you that you think I shouldn’t have?” Finn asks. “Something in me that you think shouldn’t be there? That should only be in you? Because you are _Daemon_ by name. And I am only called _Seraph_. And therefore we should have nothing in common and certainly nothing to do with each other?”

“No, Seraph. That’s not what I’m saying at all. But thank you for trying to help me to say it. You are kind.”

“What are you saying then, Daemon? That a seraph should only be that, and not more? You think a seraph is less than a hellion?"

“No,” Kylo says. “A seraph is more than a hellion. And you are as complex as I. But I think you already know that.”

Kylo longs to explore him. The demon longs to trace the angel not just with his eyes but to reach out and take whole handfuls of his body and pull it inside his arms. Inside his mouth. Inside himself. Because just as much as he longs to explore, Kylo also longs to be explored. A true demon would only do the exploring but Kylo longs to be known too. And a perfect demon would certainly respond to the urges Kylo feels inside himself for the angel now, beyond just musing. A perfect demon would not hesitate. Would have already started to frisk a waiting angel. 

The demon Kylo imagines what he would do if he were that perfect demon, and Finn was a waiting angel. How he would explore the contours he can see beneath the fitted fabrics the angel wears. But as he thinks about frisking, the angel begins to frisk him. Beginning by pressing his palms firm to the demon’s chest. Exploring the cleavage beneath his shirt. And the demon can sense the angel’s yearning so he flexes his muscles and the angel gasps. And then his hands move higher. His fingers fidget at the demon’s neckline until the flush Kylo’s been feeling cools when fresh air bathes the blushing skin of his bare décolleté; Finn has unfastened his bow tie and is working down the buttons of his shirt. 

But then the undoing pauses, the demon frowns and the angel looks up at him from the buttons. 

“My manners seem to have taken leave of me, Daemon. May I undo your shirt?”

Kylo swallows. It’s been a very long time since anyone other than himself undid any of his buttons, and Kylo is so grateful for it now he’s hardly noticed it’s happening without his explicit consent. And whether the answer that goes through his head - a very sure _yes_ \- comes out of his mouth or not he’s unsure. But before he can work it out Finn has finished with his buttons, removed both his tuxedo jacket and his own scarlet-coloured jacquard one, and Kylo is down on his back on the chaise lounge. His shirt wide open and his knees open wider. The angel Finn stands at the foot of the furniture, still seemingly going through some kind of very theatrical conflict with his own behaviour, as he kneels now on the edge of the lounge and makes his way between the demon’s knees.

“I just can’t seem to get a grip on my behaviour right now,” the angel is saying, while Kylo allows Finn’s hands to slip inside the waistband of his tuxedo trousers, which are also now unbuttoned at the fly. “But I would really like to get some grips on you, dear Daemon.”

Kylo’s not sure who undid that last button - the one on his tuxedo trousers - or when. But he is sure that a moment ago the angel’s hands were running delightfully up and down the flanks of his torso, sending very pleasant tremors down past his navel and making his nipples shiver and his lower lip quiver, and his nostrils flare. His forked tongue might be dripping by now too. So perhaps that means he did undo that last button himself, at some point between still standing and lying down. In fact, it’s highly likely because the demon is beginning to enjoy this date very much indeed now. All his nerves are gone.

* * *

“It appears, Daemon,” the angel Finn says, eyeing the growing bulge still zippered away in his black pants. “That the extent of you is compromised by these trousers. Would you mind if I removed them and made you more comfortable? I’d very much like to see you without them.”

“I’d very much like to be out of them, Seraph. And I’d very much like for you to see me that way.”

Finn unzips the demon Kylo’s trousers, beneath which he wears no drawers, to Finn’s relief; one less thing to remove. His cock pronks free of the weave of his pants, and the angel - who needs a moment to take in the full extent of the demon now, because he is uncommonly long and thicc and it both shocks and thrills the angel - wastes no more time with niceties after that. Finn wriggles the open waistband down the demon’s hips, yanking his pants all the way past his knees then wrenching them away from Kylo’s ankles. Along with his socks and the demon’s red-soled black shoes. 

So now all the demon Kylo wears is an unbuttoned shirt. Finn smiles down on him. He moves in closer, over the top, leaning over through his spread thighs. Giving his semi-hard dick a playful pull as he does. The demon is uncut and the angel’s fingers rub the soft folds of his frenulum a little, stretching then releasing to allow the extra skin to shrink back and give way to the full bloom of Kylo’s erection, as it continues to grow, to the angel’s continued delight. Finn presses his belly against its length briefly, sandwiching his cock between them so his angelic face can be closer to the curious visage of the demon. Nearer to the mouth he hasn’t even kissed yet, even though he’s taken off virtually all of its owner’s clothes, and even though the demon’s bare dick is still pressed flush against his stomach. 

Finn brushes his lips across Kylo’s. But he still doesn’t kiss him properly yet. For as devilish as the angel is, even though he knows he shouldn’t be - angels should only be good - Finn’s favourite part about physical expressions of lust is kissing. The angel loves to kiss and most especially on the mouth. Lips are so supple and tongues are so soft and cheeks are so nice to stroke during kissing. Physical pleasure is wonderful.

Finn, therefore, likes to save up the kissing of mouths - that’s very special to the angel - and he does this by taking his time with everything else. Typically. It does seem to be though that here and now in this example, it’s very difficult to do that typical thing. Here and now with the demon Kylo, Finn hasn’t done that at all. Gone slow like usual. The stripping and positioning have happened very quickly. Finn thinks it’s something about this demon particularly. He’s not a typical demon. But Finn’s not a typical angel so maybe this is all meant to happen very quickly, although they have slowed down now.

Still leant over his body, lips touching only the outsides of Kylo’s, the angel Finn presses the tip of his nose to the demon’s, then lifts himself and his mouth so as to be able to place a first real kiss in the centre of the demon’s forehead. 

“I’m hungry, Daemon,” he murmurs. “Are you hungry too?”

“Yes, Seraph,” Kylo answers. “I think I am as hungry as you.”

Finn withdraws himself from Kylo, taking the pressure off the demon’s erection, righting himself again on his knees. The angel slides his hands beneath the demon’s naked thighs, raising his knees and spreading the thighs wider. Then he shifts one hand and watches the demon while cupping his balls and pressing fingers to his taint.

“I don’t suppose,” the angel murmurs, pleased when the demon’s eyelids begin to flutter beneath his touches, “that you have something to assist with some of this? Unless you mind a little pain?”

“I don’t mind a little pain,” Kylo answers. “I am a hellion, after all. I do have something though. And I would prefer you to use it. But perhaps that could wait for just a little. Because Seraph?”

“Yes, Daemon?”

“I would also prefer to lay you down like this. May I do that?”

The angel smiles, still teasing the demon with his touches. He trails his fingers now through the dark curls around the base of the demon Kylo’s cock, and occasionally runs one up along the length of his dick, while still stroking beneath his thigh with the palm of his other hand. And giving the demon this kind of pleasure - as well as imagining the kinds of pleasures the demon could give to him each time his eyes catch the delicious sight of his erection again - has been causing his own dick to strain beneath his still closed jacquard trousers.

“I was almost beginning to wonder, Daemon, if you’d ever ask me that,” Finn says. “I’m so glad you have. I am a forthright angel but it is certainly nice to be asked. Of course you may lay me down as I’ve laid you.”

* * *

The might of the demon and his passion for the angel have enabled him to swap their positions quickly and with hardly any effort. Now Kylo is closer to the foot of the chaise and knelt still erect and almost naked between the angel’s spread knees. And he has placed the angel so that Finn is reclined against the height of the lounge’s back. The demon removes the last of his own clothes himself, shrugging his shirt from his arms and letting it slip away from his body. He rolls his muscled shoulders and the bones of his blades and feels the last of what’s hidden away of himself stretch from nubs there, watching for the angel’s reaction as he unfolds and fully presents to him the impressive span of his dark leather wings.

“May I also relieve you, Seraph, of some of these divine clothes of yours?” the demon Kylo asks.

“They are divine aren’t they, Daemon,” the angel murmurs, as Kylo smiles down on him because Finn’s eyes are dashing all around his demonic forms now. The angel seems pleased by his body, and still very happy to be here with him, even though physically he is now very clearly a demon. No more masking. Kylo strokes the angel along the soft scarlet-coloured fabric fitted snugly around his outer thighs and begins a gentle beat with his leather wings as he watches Finn’s eyes watch his ready cock bob a little while he does it.

“Yes,” Kylo agrees, eyeing the angel’s crotch and the growing bulge in his jacquard pants. “I do like to gaze upon you in them and feel them stretched around your thighs like this. You are the most finely dressed seraph I’m sure I’ve ever seen in my one thousand years on this earth as _Daemon_.”

“Is that really true?” Finn asks.

“Oh yes,” Kylo answers, enjoying praising the angel. “But as glad as I am that you have dressed like this for me… as divine as you are, dear Seraph… I would like to see you without your clothes too now, if I may.”

“Have you seen many seraphim without clothes?” the angel asks.

“None,” Kylo answers. “Although I have looked upon a great many of your divine kind, I’ve seen no seraphim naked.”

Kylo sees the angel smile and then Finn guides his big hands from his outer thighs to the front of his scarlet pants; the demon gets the hint and begins to undo the fastenings there while Finn works on the still fastened buttons of his own pearly white shirt. And when Kylo catches sight of the sculpted muscles at the creases of his pelvis, and the straining base of his cock - exposed by the loosened waistband now the whole fly is undone - the view makes his heart almost stop. Kylo salivates. Yearning first to lean down and kiss across the sculpted curves of Finn’s exposed belly and pecs. Lick and suck at his nipples, erect in the cool air of the demon’s lair. And finally, untuck his cock and take its length deep inside his mouth.

“Never, Daemon?” Finn is asking, removing his cock himself from his pants while Kylo just continues to salivate, imagine and stare.

“Never, Seraph,” the demon almost doesn’t whisper, still too caught by the sight of him; neatly cut and mostly stiffened. But not quite all the way yet.

“Well then,” the angel Finn says. “You may remove the rest of my clothes, Daemon.”

Kylo is taken again by Finn’s hands. The angel places them on his hips, helping the demon work his pants down, then off his legs, along with his shoes; the angel wears no socks so his feet are quickly bare.

“Are you still hungry, Daemon?”

“Yes, Seraph,” Kylo breathes, feeling the angel’s lower legs wrap around the back of his thighs and tease the firm fleshy curves of his arse with his bare heels. “I am still very hungry.”

“I have something I’d like to invite you to dine on, salty Daemon.”

“I was hoping very much you would, sweet Seraph.”

The angel guides the demon again, this time taking just one hand to his cock. Kylo accepts it, wrapping his hand around its pleasing girth. Finn closes his own hand around the outside of Kylo’s and together they start to work Finn’s dick fully hard.

“I’ve been told,” the angel sighs, “that what I have does indeed taste sweet.”

“I’ve always had a sweet tooth,” Kylo says breathily, allowing Finn’s other hand to guide his face down to his lap now, and the angel adjusts his position slightly, and Kylo does too. Dropping himself from the edge of the cushion so his knees are down on the floor. Careful of his erection. Frisking himself a little and ensuring there’s room for his whole length above the cushion of the seat. Still all between Finn’s still spread legs.

Now the demon is comfortable, he and the angel lock eyes as Kylo places a nervous kiss to the bell of Finn’s cock. The demon hears him sigh and he waits while the angel moves his hips forward slightly, bringing himself closer to Kylo’s mouth. Offering him more and making himself more comfortable too, as the demon’s just done. Kylo places another kiss near to where he left the first one, and then he opens his mouth wide and takes the head of the angel’s cock inside, giving him a soft suck and then one that’s much more firm, and wet. The angel sighs again and the demon flutters the lids of his eyes, pressing his tongue against Finn’s warmth and tasting all of his flavours. And the angel was right, they are very sweet flavours. Very well suited to Kylo’s particular taste in perfect angels.

The demon Kylo sucks away on the sweet hard cock in his mouth while Finn winds his fingers through the long loose locks at the back of his head. The demon feels the angel twist fistfuls of braids and long strands of his hair together, pulling playfully at him there, while Kylo blows him. And sometimes Finn presses the back of Kylo’s head down. And Kylo must take him further inside his mouth as the angel murmurs words of both appreciation and encouragement to him.

“That feels so good to me, Daemon,” the angel purrs, rewarding Kylo for his efforts, and for taking him so far inside. “I’ve never met a hellion with such a soft mouth or such a generous tongue or such a deep throat… you are so good… you are such a good _Daemon_.”

His words make the demon Kylo work even harder to be soft and generous and deep. And when Finn is close and his hips start to buck and he fucks Kylo’s mouth until he comes inside it, the angel says, “I love so much what your mouth has just done to me, Daemon... please bring it here... now... I am ready to kiss you properly now… I have saved this up… it is my very favourite thing to do.”

Kylo swallows then lifts his mouth and raises his face towards the angel, still with a little of his cum visible on the outside edge of his lower lip. And he frisks his own dick again and restretches his dark leather wings. The angel leans down from where he sits above him and kisses the good demon Kylo deeply, holding him firmly by the back of his head and licking him all around the inside of his mouth. Tasting the sweetness the demon can still taste too.

“Daemon?” Kylo hears Finn breathe, when eventually their kiss ends, and their mouths part. Although the angel still holds the back of the demon’s head. Still keeps Kylo’s mouth very close to his own.

“Yes, Seraph?” Kylo answers, frisking himself again. Knowing his cock is weeping. The angel presses his brow to the demon's own.

“I would very much like to know you, Daemon,” he whispers, “as you have just known me.”

“You wanna-“

“I want to suck your salty cock now _,_ Daemon, yes.”


	3. Foils

The demon Kylo leaves another soft kiss on the nape of the angel Finn. The angel is still in Kylo’s arms and they're both still on the chaise lounge. They’ve been there since the blow job that Finn gave the demon came to a fitting end. The happy pair slept then, thoroughly consumed by their shared bliss. But shortly after drifting off, the demon sensed the arrival of a legion of _mare_ , and he awoke. 

Often _mare_ came to his lair while he slept. But the small, sweet-loving devils never tried approaching the lone demon Kylo. They stopped by only to rest. They never attempted to have their way with him. The demon’s power was too great for their more subtle and sinister brand of malevolence. And the amount of sweetness Kylo possessed was not worth so much of their effort to try to take it, and in turn leave him with nightmares. Tonight, however, the _mare_ have sensed more than just Kylo here in his rather well-decorated hovel. They have sought out the perfect angel still sleeping soundly inside Kylo’s arms; the demon may be salty but not the company he keeps so close to him now.

Another shadow flits across the walls of the papered room. One much too large to be anything thrown by the tiny flicker of even several candles’ flames, which still burn near to where the lovers lie although some by now have burned themselves all the way down to mere stubs. Kylo - who has Finn spooned, his back held close to his chest - extends the length of one of his leather wings again, spreading it wide over the angel, and frightening the _mare_ away. Then the wing resettles over the angel’s naked body, and the demon’s own too. Kylo has been doing this since he awoke. But that final creak of his dark wing rouses the angel from his sleep at last.

“Daemon?” Finn mumbles, from inside Kylo’s embrace.

Kylo nuzzles the tip of his long nose against the nape of the angel, and kisses the blade of his shoulder where the nub of one of his angel wings is still tucked idly away. 

“Yes, Seraph?”

“What will happen in the morning to us? Is it morning now?” 

Softly the demon brushes his lips across the angel’s skin. He smells sweeter to Kylo than ever before. Kylo tastes him with the tip of his tongue. His sweet tooth is aching for more. And it’s hard to resist for too long something so sweet and so close. And so seemingly content to just lie here with him still.

“It is not morning quite yet, sweet Seraph,” he answers, his leather wing unfurling almost lazily this time across the room as another shadow crosses their supine bodies. “But the morning will come for all of us soon. What would you like to happen then, if you could choose it?” 

“Oh, I shouldn’t think of things like that, Daemon,” the angel confesses, as Kylo rubs his thumb gently over the muscular curves of the angel’s upper belly, the rest of his palm flattened against his sternum. Feeling the slow rhythms of his diaphragm move his hand in time with it. Still rubbing across the angel’s skin with his thumb. “Seraphim shouldn’t yearn, that is why I ask you. Tell me, Daemon, what you’d like to happen. And I will listen as though it were my idea too, and then” - the angel adds it cheekily - “I’ll tell you what I think of it, how about that?”

“I hope you will tell me all of your thoughts, dear Seraph, the good as well as the ones you’re ashamed of. And not just what you think of mine.”

His dark leather wing creaks softly across them again, keeping at bay another of the _mare._ They don’t scare Kylo at all. He only finds them inconveniencing. He can tell they bother the angel though - fears are stalking the insides of him, Kylo can feel them and hear them in his speech, sense them in his questions and comments - and the demon begins to wonder if perhaps he should be more forthright with the _mare_. As the angel Finn has always been with him. The angel Finn has much to teach the demon Kylo. Perhaps he could start by admitting this to him.

“You have shown me much tonight, Seraph,” the demon says. “Taught me much. And yet I still feel there is so much more that I could learn from you.”

The demon feels the angel lean back against his broad chest. Kylo stretches forward a little to nuzzle at the angel’s cheek. 

“What else could I teach you?” Finn asks him, nuzzling Kylo back with his own cheek.

“Much,” the demon repeats, still moving his face against the angel’s. “You are forthright, for instance, and I am not. And you are a perfect angel. I’ve been waiting for one, and for a long time. One who will tolerate me and teach me tolerance. How to tolerate myself. I have much to learn of that.”

“Tell me what else you’d like to learn, Daemon.”

“I would like to learn to love,” the demon Kylo says. “Really love. To understand how. So that I might love you, Seraph. So that I might wake up to find you still here in my arms not just once. As is typical of a hellion. But over and over again because you would let me love you like that. And I would like to do things for you that would make you want to stay with me that way. Over and over again. And then, just as we’ve done tonight, Seraph, I would like to kiss you and make love to you again, and then I would like to fall asleep with you. But this time fall asleep as you tell me stories. About all the things you’ve done in these thousand years we’ve never known of each other. What have you done differently to me? I want to know all your stories.”

“I have a great many, Daemon,” Finn murmurs. “And did you know that no one has ever asked me about any of them? But I would love to tell them all to you. I would be happy to. Because Daemon, I think you are the hellion I’ve been searching so long for. There was a time I thought I didn’t need the likes of you. A time I thought what I felt inside me was only ever for the sweet things of seraphim, and all they need. Which I must say isn’t much, they’re rather dull. But the longer I went on like that the more I knew I needed to leave it behind, that kind of existence. I am sweet but I crave salt. And although I’m rarely alone, I’m so often lonely, Daemon. And lately, I abscond by choice from seraphim, the more I understand my needs. I need space. From what I hear you say you need company. But I also think, Daemon, that you need space too. That you don’t seem to fit where you’ve been either.”

“You do agree we are foils then, Seraph.”

“Yes I do,” Finn murmurs, wriggling his hips and rubbing the back of himself against the demon’s cock, which he can feel growing again the more he wriggles. “But we are also lovers now, dear Daemon. And I think you are right.”

“Right about what, sweet Seraph?”

The angel Finn wriggles around and he begins to press Kylo’s back to the cushion of the chaise lounge. The eyes of the demon Kylo widen as he watches a pair of creamy white, feathered wings unfurl with a deft rustle from the angel's back and rise up magnificently on either side of his powerful shoulders to frame his heavenly face. And to scuttle the _mare_ away from himself on his own this time. For the _mare_ had begun to close in around the two, as the demon had listened intently to the angel, and neglected to shoo them away with his own leather wing. They don't reappear in the demon's lair for the whole of the rest of that night.

“Right that you are indeed my foil, dear Daemon, _”_ the angel Finn says, pressing his torso down now to the demon’s and sandwiching their cocks together between their bellies, his light wings still spread wide. “But foils do not have to be apart. For you are my hellion now. I claim you. You are _Seraph’s_ _Daemon_. And I still have much to teach you, darling, in these next one thousand years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Special thx to several ppl for brainstorming structure ideas with me on Discord for this story and in particular Saber for checking a couple of descriptions 💛


End file.
